muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Muppet Wiki:Image chamber
This is a Muppet Wiki project page. This space may be used for storing images that are not otherwise used in the body of an article. Examples include Muppet Wiki project graphics, or images that won't fit in the space alloted to an article by its' text, but may instead be linked to via wiki links using a colon before the "Image" namespace, like this: Image:Graphic-ads.png The purpose of this holding space is to keep the list clear, to provide for easier housekeeping. From time to time, admins will go through that list and delete files that are not being used. If you have uploaded a file that you do not intend to use on the wiki, please mark it with the tag. Images are subject for deletion upon 24 hours of their initial upload. If you add an image to the following gallery, please provide a legitimate inside link to the article to which it is linked. Linked to from other pages Image:Kerm.jpg|front page Image:Cons.png|front page (April Fool's) Image:Fraggle-portal-thumb.jpg|front page Image:Dogpainting2.jpg|linked to from Dogs Playing Poker Image:FrogsLife.jpg|linked to from Before You Leap Image:Gerthasketch.jpg|linked to from Gertha Image:FritzWeaver-wonderwoman.jpg|for comparison on Fritz Weaver Image:Londonmemorialclipping.jpg|for Jim Henson's Memorial Image:Henson Letter.jpg|Puppetman Image:SSAlphabetSinglesBooks.jpg|The Muppet Alphabet Album SandC-4.JPG|linked to from Sand Alphabet Image:Abby in Wonderland Original DVD.jpg|Linked to from Abby in Wonderland Image:Taiko Grover PR.jpg|linked to from Global Grover Image:SesameStreetTrivia-wonderfullife.png|linked to from Are Bert and Ernie named after characters from It's a Wonderful Life? Image:Baby-upagus.png|linked to from Alice Snuffleupagus Image:Jim henson celebration.JPG|linked to from The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson Image:AlecBCloser.jpg|linked to from Season 38 (2007) Image:The Hour.jpg|linked to from The Hour Tonner-WildFrogs-2011-back.jpg|linked to from Tonner Image:SesameStreet.org-Ad-Videos-NapTimeErnie.jpg|linked to from Muppets who grow eyelids Image:E&BTomTom.jpg|for TomTom Image:DieMuppetBabies-06-(Bastei-1986-88)-Seite4.jpg Image:HipHop-Grover.jpg|linked to from Season 41 (2010) Image:EAC-CGI.png|for Elmo's Alphabet Challenge Image:Style-(02.05.2012)-Issue.jpg|linked to from InStyle Image:UpsidedowntonAbby.jpg|linked to from Downton Abbey Grover Plaza Sesamo show open.jpg|linked to from Grover's jobs gravedigger.jpg|linked to from The Jim Henson Hour Jurasick Pork Disneyland poster.jpg|Jurassic Park File:OrangeAM.jpg|linked to from Anything Muppets File:Dvd sullivan 9 thinking-1-.jpg|linked to from Albert Einstein MuppetLearningKeys-addtlsoftware.jpg|Muppet Learning Keys File:Cristina Barretta cameo Facebook.png|Miscellaneous Cameos File:DieFragglesZDFORF.jpg|linked to from Die Fraggles Videography Stlouisblueskermit.jpeg|Saxophone 3908-8.jpg|Episode 3908 SeasonSixDoc-Muppet.JPG|Does "Muppet" mean "Marionette and puppet"? File:WhitmanSSRodeoRosieGrover.jpg|Marshal Grover Season 22 press text.jpg|Muppet Wiki:Celebrities Wanted Lunch3.jpg|Out to Lunch Tms-stage-cast.jpg|Characters who have been in Statler and Waldorf's box Cbook.aroundworld.jpg|Global Grover WalkingTired-JK2017.jpg|The Walking Dead SSNewsletter-06-78.JPG|Sandbox:Muppets on-location Time Piece PBS broadcast 1979.jpg|Time Piece Animal Show season two Sept 11 1995.png|The Animal Show Animal Show season three Feb 19 1998.png|The Animal Show O2 2018 Program.jpg|The Muppets Take the O2 O2 program 01.jpg|The Muppets Take the O2 O2 program 02.jpg|The Muppets Take the O2 Snuffy eyes close-up.jpg|Mr. Snuffleupagus 121014-FacebookMMS.jpg|My Muppets Show Faffner iTunes.jpg|The Ghost of Faffner Hall LifeMeaning-Animal.png|The meaning of life Bike Shop Map Song.jpg|Bike Shop MOMI-SexViolenceScript.jpg|Jim Henson Cameos SS-WileECoyote.jpg|Looney Tunes Jason Edmiston Rowlf.jpg|Mondo StarLedger-Season28guests.jpg|Season 28 (1996-1997) Joe Mathieu Big Bird birthday SSmag March 1996.jpg|Character birthdays 3698-Matt.jpg|Caroll Spinney character transitions Small Bird Ice Follies - Nashua Telegraph Feb 4 1977.jpg|Small Bird WBP-RollieInsta.png|Gonger Mortal_Kombat_Ain't_Easy_Bein.jpg|Minor Video Games Mentions MOMI-SexViolenceNames.jpg|Clyde (bird) Sand I.jpg|Sand Alphabet Image:StreetGang-2019Poster.jpg|Street Gang (documentary) MartinBigBirdPlush.PNG|Muppet Wiki:Policies and Guidelines Oscar-Smithsonian.JPG|The Smithsonian Institution FTB-BBsProfile.jpg|Big Bird's Mommy Videos linked from other pages Using Template:Videolink File:Royal Baby Congratulations from Piggy and Kermit|Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy's offspring File:Piggy and Kermit on Tadpoles via hollywoodstreams Nov 2011|Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy's offspring File:Custom_Random_Article_Button|MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation File:1998_PBS_spot_letter_A|Slimey to the Moon File:Episode 3516 outtake - screw her|Cursing Muppets Suzanne_Farrell_KermitNews_ballerina_body|Suzanne Farrell Suzanne_Farrell_Telly_and_Herry|Suzanne Farrell Suzanne_Farrell_Jumping|Suzanne Farrell Suzanne_Farrell_twenty_grand_battements|Suzanne Farrell Suzanne_Farrell_Nutcracker|Suzanne Farrell Suzanne_Farrell_Little_Lunch|Suzanne Farrell Suzanne_Farrell_fast_and_slow_with_Grover|Suzanne Farrell Suzanne_Farrell_The_Count_counts_turns|Suzanne Farrell Caroll Spinney on camera as magician|Caroll and Debra Spinney Cameos Fozzie Help Danny's Fozzie pics for old Help pages. Will redistribute after re-org of that space. Talking.jpg Timeout.jpg Needhelp.jpg Fozzie.door.jpg Gimmeahand.jpg ExternalLinks.jpg Nothingtodo.jpg Seasonal pictures Image:Muppet Christmas Icon.jpg Image:Christmas.png Image:HalloweenMainpage.png Meant for future articles Image:Juhlscene1.jpg|from US Food Fair Hamburg, Germany 1961 Image:Bigbird.makebelieve.jpg|Pending artist confirmation Image:Stringcreature.jpg Image:Sclrapmaybe.jpg|This might be from an early version of Sclrap Flyapp? -- Danny Image:Sesame thanksgiving card 1987.jpg|for a potential greeting cards page, or next year's main page picture Image:Map1.jpg|From The StoryTeller, for translation purposes Image:Globalgroverdrum.jpg|Cute Global Grover pic w taiko drum -- I don't know what page to use it on, but it's adorable Image:Kermitbag.jpg|It's a backpack -- it says 1982 on it, but doesn't have a tag with a company. I don't know anything else about it... Image:Bert ernie sketches.jpg|Kermit45 found this picture. it looks very cool. Image:Bigbird2.JPG|pending information on the magazine it came from. Image:Columbia1970RubberDuckie445207Styrene.jpg|waiting to discuss multiple labels for the same 45 Image:CRAWelcomeIveGotTwoLabel.jpg Image:DPWelcomeIveGotTwoLabel.jpg Image:SSAlphabetSinglesArt.jpg Image:MuppAlphAlbumNoBox.jpg Image:SSFeverDiscoRemix.jpg|Odd "disco remix" version, SFT-79005, 1978, Canadian? promo? Image:PSAnimal.jpg|Animated character on Plaza Sesamo Image:Ivonne Kaame.JPG Image:MuppetStudiosArtworkLogo.jpg|discussion Image:Muppetstudioscommissary.jpg Image:Muppetstudiosrecords.jpg Image:MuppetstudiosKermit.jpg Image:TVMag Oct 17-23, 1976.JPG Image:Sesamstrasseernieundbertposter.jpg|Product needs a page (see image's talk page) Image:KubikUSPerformer.jpg|Pending the puppeteer of Kubiki Image:GP_153.jpg|I hope this isn't on here already somewhere. Use wherever it fits! Image:AN_201.jpg|Same with this one. Image:GP_139.jpg|The image used for the NIKE parody "HIKE" Image:SchlafgutBertVHSReissue.jpg Image:MissPiggy-WhiteDress-(2011-2012)-02.jpg|A certain designer's gown? Image:Piggy-Hat.jpg Image:BigBirdPlayaSoundBook.jpg|A Play-a-Sound book featuring Big Bird, I think it has something to do with Big Bird taking pictures for his photo album. Image:EresNinosAbreteSesamo.jpg|A Spanish magazine called Erses Ninos, needs some information beyond the front cover. Image:ErsesNinosLosMuppetsNoviembre2011.jpg Image:AllisonSchmittGroverElmoAbby.jpg|Allison Schmitt; from Facebook Photo Album "Sesame Visits Team USA" Image:Skin-Lupita.jpg|Until we find a place for this picture. Image:Abrete_sesamo_portugal_postcard.jpg|ca. 1970s Portuguese postcard for Abre-te Sesamo, no home for it yet Image:Welch02.jpg|Thread:236016 Image:Welch03.jpg|Thread:236016 Image:Welch04.jpg|Thread:236016 Image:S&W-MMDeleted?.jpg|Possible The Muppet Movie deleted scenes Image:PropertyBrothers&CookieMonster-(2018).jpg|For Property Brothers Image:Sesamstrasse_präsentiert-_Die Zeitmaschine_DVD_(2017-08-18)02.jpg|For Johanna Christine Gehlen or Verena Winkel (from Die Zeitmaschine) Image:EineMöhreFürZwei-AlarmImZirkus-Hansen.png|For Jens Peter Brose or police officer Hansen (from Alarm im Zirkus) JoJive-Wings.jpg|from Billy Jo Jive short "Wrong Way Gets Rhythm"; references to one of the bands named Wings Skin elements Image:Wiki-wordmark.png Image:Wiki-background Image:Header button.png Image:Wikia logo.png Image:MuppetWikiLogo.png Image:Favicon.ico|Address bar icon Image:Muppetwiki.png|Muppet:Blurb Image:Wiki wide.png|wide logo Image:Wockapedia.png|April Fool's joke -- get it? Wocka, Wocka! Image:Muppetwiki-logo.png Image:Collar-point.png Image:Green-felt.png Community-header-background greenbar.gif Sandboxheader.png MuppetGroup.png|accessed from community.fandom when a search for "Muppets" is queried Mobile-entry.jpg|mobile main page Main page slider Image:Slider-muppets.jpg|The Muppets Find your favorite Muppet characters! Image:slider660x360-themuppets.jpg|The Muppets Find your favorite Muppet characters! Image:slider660x360-themuppets2.jpg|The Muppets Find your favorite Muppet characters! TheMuppetsGroupshot2011.jpg|The Muppets Find your favorite Muppet characters! Image:Slider-sesame.jpg|Sesame Street Over 1,200 Sesame Street characters slider660x360-sesamestreet2.jpg|Sesame Street Over 1,200 Sesame Street characters Image:Slider-episodes.jpg|Episode Guides A detailed guide to every Muppet TV series Image:slider660x360-episodeguides.jpg|Episode Guides A detailed guide to every Muppet TV series Image:Slider-movienews.jpg|''The Muppets'' Coming to theaters November 23, 2011 Image:slider660x360-muppets2011.jpg|''The Muppets'' Coming to theaters November 23, 2011 Image:Front_manormuppet.jpg|"Man or Muppet" Academy Award nominee for Best Song Image:sliders-academy.jpg|"Man or Muppet" Academy Award winner for Best Song Image:Slider-Pie.jpg|Pie It's good for your face. Image:Slider-Laughter.jpg|Laughter It's even better for your face! Image:Slider-Prankster.jpg|Pranks Learn from the original prankster. Image:Slider-Jokes.jpg|Inside Jokes Don't be left out! ;) Image:TMM-MovieTheater.jpg|Muppet Movies Explore all seven big screen Muppet adventures. Image:Christmas-slider.png|Merry Christmas! Celebrate the season with the Muppets. Image:Slider-20130415-episodeguides.jpg|Episode Guides A detailed guide to every Muppet TV series. Image:Slider-20130415-movienews.jpg|''Muppets Most Wanted'' Coming to theaters March 21, 2014 Image:Slider-20130415-muppets.jpg|The Muppets Find your favorite Muppet characters! Image:Slider-20130415-sesame.jpg|Sesame Street Over 1,500 Sesame Street characters. Image:Slider-ChristmasNew.jpg|Muppet Christmas Celebrate the season with the Muppets. Image:Slider-MuppetMovies.jpg|Muppet Movies Explore all seven big screen Muppet adventures. Image:Slider-TheMuppetsABC.jpg|''the muppets.'' (2015) Premiering on ABC in September! Image:Slider-TheMuppetsABC-02.jpg|''the muppets.'' (2015) Premiering on ABC, September 22! Image:Slider-ChristmasMFC.png|Merry Christmas! Celebrate the season with the Muppets. Image:Slider-TheMuppetsABC-Current.jpg|''the muppets.'' (2015) The Muppets' new series, airing on ABC. Slider-Halloween.jpg|Halloween ogg files Image:Jimmywales20070201.ogg|Muppet Wiki (website) Image:Sam-July4.ogg|Independence Day Image:Ssnews.ogg|Talk:Sesame Street News Flash Image:Pepe snakes.ogg|Indiana Jones File:Presto.ogg|Thread:196517 pdf files File:1974-01-28-BC.pdf|Julia Child File:Encyclopedia Fragglia.pdf|The Encyclopedia Fragglia __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Projects